


nothing lasts forever

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Finn knows that it won't last.So he savors it all.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	nothing lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> "Wildest Dreams" -T.Swift

Finn learns one thing from his time as a stormtrooper:

**_Nothing lasts forever._ **

So when he thinks things are getting good now with Poe, he doubts it’ll last.

Because nothing does.

BB-8 would warn him about Poe’s revolving door of lovers.

Like he was the kid of a hooker.

Or a lonely person who just needed a good fuck once a week.

  
  


Rey disagrees.

But what did she know?

She just met Poe.

Also, she grew up alone! In the dirt!

But she was the epitome of hope. A symbol of harmony.

Hope that the world can be restored one day.

Because she can lift rocks and wield a laser sword.

  
  


Finn liked hope. 

It was a new concept. 

There was no hoping and wishing in the First Order.

Now, in the Resistance, hope will save your life.

  
  


The only hope he had was that Poe would like him back.

He feels like a fool.

Sure, he had lost his teen years and was making up for it, but this was getting embarrassing.

Rey disagreed.

“You just need to tell him. Be honest.”

“Last time I was honest, I got stabbed with a laser sword.”

She folds her arms.

Okay.

Luke and Han are still there. Somehow.

He could see their ghosts.

Because what he had wanted to say to Rey that time they were dying was:

“I’m force-sensitive!”

But, of course, Poe thought it was something else.

He loved Rey, but not like that.

What was he going to do now?

With everything done, with Kylo Ren dead, with the galaxy restored.

He had nothing else to focus on but his personal life.

  
  


“I think you are being dramatic, Finn.”

“Dramatic? I think he’s under-reacting, Han!”

Great.

They talk too.

He’s talking to a bunch of ghosts. 

For help.

Help with his love life.

This was a new level of lame.

At least he was using his Force powers for something.

Holocalling the dead.

“Oh, come on, kid! He just needs to talk to him!”

“To Poe? He’s a mess. I’ve known the kid since he was a boy and man is he a fucking disaster. He just needs some signaling. Try asking him for a dance.”

“A dance? Luke, kids now are different. He’s gonna have to do something flashy.”

“Like what? The kessel run?”

Han’s expression was clear in the blue.

“Not a bad idea, kid!” 

Finn put a hand to his face.

He could talk to Leia later.

  
  


“He likes you back. Just say something.”

“But Han said–”

“Han is an idiot. Even in the afterlife. The man was in love with my brother for years.”

“What did he do?”

“Drive him away. Then, get him back after life.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want that?”

“No!”

He wants to scream, but Leia would probably scream back.

  
  


He talks to himself instead.

Alone.

In his room.

Well, Poe’s.

No. Theirs.

“We share a fucking room! We share a fucking bed!”

He kicks the air as he flops on their bed and looks up at the ceiling.

There are little glow-in-the-dark stars.

Finn groaned and yelled again.

This would be a long painful existence, even though he was free.

Poe goes back to their room and flops onto the bed.

“Hey, down here.”

Oh, Finn’s in there too.

“Sorry, man.”

He moves off of him and gets under the covers.

“How was your day?”

“Bad.”

  
Finn shifts to look at him. Poe looked like hell.   
  


He reached out to touch his face.

“What the hell happened?”

“Fell down a flight of stairs.”

“Huh? There aren’t even stairs here!”

Finn pulled him closer and looked him up and down.

“What are we going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know. Everything is over. Now we just have...nothing to do.”

Poe looked up at the ceiling as Poe wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

They both sigh. Finally exhaling when they have the chance.

“Can we always be this close?”

“Whatever you want.”

They fell asleep like that.

Later on, BB-8 came in and charged up.

The next day, Poe took Finn out for a walk.

“Finn, I need to get something off my chest.”

“Okay?”

He took his hand.

“You love me, don’t you?”

“How’d you know?”

“Leia.”

Of course.

Poe leaned into his space.

Finn looked at him as he leaned against a tree.

“So what’ll it be, General?”

He was so close. Poe could smell the coffee he had on his lips.

“I don’t know, what does this tell you, General?”

Poe kissed him with everything he had.

Finn melted into him.

Soon, they were full-on making out. 

Like the depraved guys they were.

Men who missed out on their teenage years.

Poe was soft on him. Only for him.

What else could he have said?

Finn was his; he was most definitely Finn’s.

  
  
  


“Man, what a couple they are.”

Rose nudges Rey as Finn and Poe bid each other goodbye.

All of the flyers had to do one last round to check the planet before they pack up and go their separate ways.

The two women see them kiss and hold each other before Poe and BB-8 hop in.

“Did you think they’d get this far?”

“Hell no, Rose. They’re morons.”

“Yeah, but they’re _our_ morons, Rey.”

Poe flies and trails a heart.

The other pilots make dicks in the sky.

The cadets on the ground lose it.

Rey and Rose were used to it.

When Poe returns, Finn kisses him with fervor. 

They had won.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
